


I hate everything, except you

by rinskiroo



Series: DamereyDaily2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: For the prompt "I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: DamereyDaily2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	I hate everything, except you

Rey hates sand. She hates rusted old ship parts and hates scrubbing them clean. She hates the gummy texture of portion bread. She hates every hash mark etched into the wall of her walker.

Rey hates most things.

Poe hates the cold. He hates snow and ice and the runny noses that come with it. He hates losing—at races, at cards, in fights, anything. He hates bones and he hates monkeylizards.

They’ve both discovered they hate sleeping alone.

“Poe,” she mumbles as she curls up close to him.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Give it time,” he says.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I had a brain fart when I wrote this and now monkeylizards is one word.


End file.
